


And it's Getting Late (but I Stay 'til You Come Down)

by Shipping_marvelous_things



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ALL ABOARD THE ANGST TRAIN, Angst, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Mutual Pining, Songfic of sorts, Sort of? - Freeform, SuperCorp, SuperCorp Sundays, can the cw stop hurting lena, come down, i couldn't leave this in my drafts any longer, it gets fluffy though, possible trigger warning for lena's drinking, they're so soft, this is v angsty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_marvelous_things/pseuds/Shipping_marvelous_things
Summary: Kara chances on a brooding and emotionally-repressed Lena who thinks she's unworthy of Kara's love (and how Kara proves her otherwise)





	And it's Getting Late (but I Stay 'til You Come Down)

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the song "Come Down" by Noah Kahan, I recommend listening to it while you read.

A crystal tumbler was raised toward blood-red lips, the familiar burn of the amber liquid down Lena's throat provided her a strange sense of security on the days when it felt like her world was in shambles. Why would no one believe that she was just trying to do good - to _be_ good? Well, with the exception of one person. Kara Danvers. Sunshine personified, cub reporter at CatCo Magazine, caped superhero of National City, and best – and only – friend to Lena Luthor. And she just had to go on and screw it all up, didn't she? She just had to go and fall in love with the one person who was in her corner. Honestly, wasn't the universe tired of the monotony of the shitty hands it was dealing her?

She sat on her couch, dressed in a sweater that belonged to Kara – of course – idly sipping on her whiskey, and barely paying attention to whatever documentary she had queued up on her Netflix. She looked around her state-of-the-art apartment. It was cold, all sharp edges and clean colours. Nothing like Kara's. Nothing like _home._ When Lena heard the gentle click of the door to her penthouse, she was apathetic, past caring if it was another one of her brother's goons sent to try and rid the world of her. Unless of course it was-

“Lena,” Ah, the very subject her current woes. Kara's gentle voice made her heart want to break into a million tiny pieces, while simultaneously bringing a naive hope that the Girl of Steel could be the one to put all her broken parts back together. She had spent her whole life alone and used to caring for herself, but the genuine kindness the blonde showed her made Lena want to break that particular cycle. She was used to being alone, and yet, she couldn't help the tears that sprung to her eyes at the thinly-veiled worry lacing Kara's voice.

“Lena, honey, are you okay?” and then there was that. The pet names, the kindness she didn't deserve, the genuine concern that only Kara could have for a Luthor like her. It shook her to her very core. Shining a light into all those itty bitty boxes she had so carefully stacked and labelled, never to be acknowledged by another living soul. But Kara, sweet, beautiful Kara who had the weight of the world on her shoulders, still managed to lighten Lena's own load.

Lena couldn't help the choked sob that escaped her throat as a shaky hand rose to cover her mouth, on it's ascent, she accidentally knocked over the glass, and that was it, the dam broke. A flood of tears relentlessly escaped her eyes. The shattered glass on the floor provided a perfect metaphor for the state her heart was in - Torn between wanting to reveal her emotions and possibly ruining the best thing she'd ever had, and keeping her feelings to herself, destined to be alone for the whole of eternity. So maybe she was being a little dramatic, sue her.

In a flash, Kara was by her side, wrapping her up in the warmest hug Lena had ever experienced. She smelled faintly of vanilla and Chinese food and something so very _Kara_. She smelled like home and safety and love, and everything she'd never had in her life, but everything she'd ever wanted.

Lena reveled in the moment, because she was sure it wouldn't- _couldn't-_ last. Everyone in her life left. Her mother died, leaving her an orphan, only to have Lionel Luthor adopt his bastard child with his wife who never wanted her. Lex, her brother, lost to the depths of his brilliant mind that drove him insane. Lillian, who was never much of a mother to begin with. And Jack, sweet, perfect Jack, taken far too soon – all her fault.

“Lena,” Kara repeated, “What happened?” the hand rubbing soothingly up and down Lena's back grounded her, brought her back to reality, but she couldn't speak, not now. Not when she was feeling so fragile. But Kara, sweet, precious Kara, knew exactly that. Knew that she just needed her company and her silent support. Was more than willing to be a pillar of courage when Lena felt so uncertain. So there they sat, whether it was hours or minutes, Lena didn't know. All she knew was that this moment, being here with Kara holding her in her arms, it was all she ever needed.

Kara moved to stand up and the fear that she was leaving – too soon, far too soon, she just wanted more time – made her heart immediately jump in her chest. A cacaphony of intrusive voices that highlighted every criticism she had every thought of herself – that Lillian had made her think of herself – thoughts of “not good enough,” “not a real Luthor,” “ungrateful bitch” ; every sharpened barb creating a litany voices burying her deeper into the hole of self-hatred and despair that this was it, the day Kara would finally have had enough of her and leave for good. Her breath now came in short gasps as she struggled to quiet the voices, her head spinning as she desperately tried to grasp at something, anything to ground her and stop the ever-rising panic that was flooding her system.

“Hey, hey. You're okay. I'm not going anyway. Just breathe for me, Lena. Breathe,” Kara reassured softly, holding Lena's shaking hand in her own. Providing a welcome anchor amidst the tumult of emotions. The brunette's breathing began to even out slightly, the blonde's calming presence and soothing voice bringing her further from the precipice she felt herself hurtling towards like a runaway train. “That's it, just like that, I've got you,” Lena trembled lightly as she rode out the tail-end of what was surely a panic attack – another thing Lillian would no doubt have criticized her about.

“Would you be okay if we go to your room?” Kara asked gently. Lena nodded shakily, swaying slightly as she stood – the alcohol had obviously affected her more than she realized. She knew it wasn't a healthy coping mechanism, hated the thought that Kara might be disappointed in her, hell, she was disappointed in herself, how could she not be? But damn, if she was going to be upset, she may as well do it with a good double malt.

“Woah, careful there,” a steadying hand was placed against Lena's lower back where her pyjama shirt had ridden up and her skin _burned_ at the contact. She knew she was touch starved – growing up in a family like hers, it was almost a given. Whereas Kara was the most tactile person Lena ever had the pleasure of knowing. She was also the only person who would touch a Luthor with a ten foot pole. Kara carefully avoided the glass shards by the coffee table that had been haphazardly swept aside earlier and gently guided Lena down the passage, void of pictures - “We really need to put some up, Lena,” Kara had insisted a few movie-nights ago, the thought that Kara had used the word _we_ like it was her home too warmed Lena to her core – and they moved towards the expansive bedroom with the massive king sized bed.

Lena walked to her bedroom almost on autopilot, yet still somehow relieved that Kara was still here, still taking care of her, despite the mess she was. Lights were turned off by Kara as they went – Lena may be able to afford her electricity bills, but she still very much believed in being green.

“Why don't you go brush your teeth?” Kara gestured to the luxurious en suite at the end of Lena's room. “I'm just gonna change into something more comfortable,” she looked down at her supersuit. Lena hadn't even noticed she was wearing it.

“Can I borrow something of yours?” Lena hummed noncommittally, but Kara took it as a yes. In fact, she was sure Lena had more than one of her sweatshirts lying around somewhere. Despite Lena's protests that, “I'm not a thief Kara, how could you accuse me of such a thing?” Kara knew that Lena loved the soft, worn feel the blonde's clothes provided (in fact, she was certain the one Lena wore now was her own) whereas Lena's nighttime wardrobe used to primarily consist of high-quality silk. Even at home, Lillian insisted she keep up appearances. That didn't last long after Kara came into her life and began stocking her cupboard with t-shirts emblazoned with cheesy puns and soft mismatched sleep-shorts. She supersped into one of the aforementioned t-shirts, a thread-bare blue one that used to belong to Alex that read, “Sea you in the morning,” with a sleeping baby seal on it. She turned around only to find Lena still rooted to the same spot she had left her. Taking a pale hand in her own, she walked over to the bathroom with her friend in tow. She took Lena's toothbrush out of the cabinet above the sink and squeezed the minty paste on it before doing the same for herself with the spare she kept at Lena's. She looked in the mirror and saw her friend staring at her reflection in the mirror with unseeing eyes. She hated seeing her like this. So small and fragile, it just made Kara want to wrap her up in a blanket burrito and protect Lena from the world that didn't deserve someone as good and pure as her.

After their nightly routine was completed – teeth brushed and hair loosely braided, courtesy of Kara – they they made their way over to the bed. The blonde lay down on her side of the bed, closest to the windows, and opened her arms to Lena, who was all too willing to fall into the embrace. When Kara moved to turn of the bedside lamp, Lena immediately stiffened beside her, heart rate skyrocketing at the realization that this was where Kara would leave, leave to return to her real friends who had been around so much longer than she had, who Kara loved so much more than her, those that meant so much more than her. She squeezed her eyes shut – if she couldn't have Kara stay, the least she could do for herself was not watch her go.

“Lena. Your heart is beating crazy fast. What's going on? I swear, I'm not going anywhere” soft fingertips gently brushed away a tear that had escaped unbidden from glassy eyes, fingers that found their way under Lena's chin, gently tilting it up to make green meet blue. The most beautiful blue eyes Lena had ever seen, eyes that had seen so much more than Lena could ever imagine. “Please,” she implored, “Talk to me.”

Lena's lower lip trembled before the tears she had been fighting back began to fall, and she was helpless to stop them. “Please,” she whimpered, “Don't leave me now,” sobs wracked her small frame and Kara immediately wrapped her back up in her arms, trying desperately to hold the woman she loved together. Because she did, of course she loved Lena, there was no way she couldn't. Lena was kind and selfless, and so, so _good_ , and Kara loved her so much.

“I promise Lena, I'm staying right here. For as long as you'll have me,” she tenderly brushed stray hairs from Lena's forehead, whispering soft reassurances that she wasn't going anywhere, that she would stay no matter what. Promising to be with her always, just like that day on the couch in Lena's office, reaffirming that she would have someone to stand up for her, always.

“But why?” Lena sniffled, “Why ar-are you staying, when everyone else leaves? You're too good for me Kara. I-I'm not worth it.”

Anger flared in Kara's chest. Hot and consuming anger that burned through her veins. A wildfire that threatened to engulf her whole being. Anger at the world for making someone as special as Lena believe that she wasn't worthy of love and kindness. Anger at the Luthors for always telling her that she'd never be enough. A fierce protectiveness arose for her best friend who deserved the world and everything good in it. If it took her whole life to convince Lena she was deserving of the love Kara could give her, she would spent eternity proving it.

“No, Lena, you're wrong. You are worth it. And I promise, as long as it is in my power, I'll never leave you. I love you and if it takes me the rest of our lives for me to get you to believe that you are good and kind and worthy of love, then I'll do it. Whatever it takes.”

“You love me?” Lena asked in disbelief. Her doe-eyed stare only endearing Kara to her further.

“Of course I do. How could I not?” Kara smiled softly down at her, “You're you.”

As if that was somehow enough. Plain old Lena, being enough for a literal superhero. The last daughter of Krypton. She shook her head in protest, it couldn't be true. Maybe this was some sick joke the universe was playing with her. There was no way someone like Kara could love someone like her – a _Luthor_.

“It's true, Lena. I love you, which means you're stuck with me. No returns, or refunds Sorry not sorry,” Lena's mouth turned upwards slightly at the corners, a hint of a smile appearing. _Small victories,_ Kara thought.

They lay in silence for a while, Kara holding Lena, while Lena's mind ran rampant with the thought that Kara Danvers just told her that she loved her. Be it platonic or not. Kara thought she was worthy of that love, and Lena was going to do her damn best to make sure that love wasn't misplaced. Come hell or high water, she wouldn't take it for granted, wouldn't betray her trust, wouldn't give up on bettering herself for Kara.

“Kara?” she whispered, hoping she was still awake.

“Mhm?”

“I love you too.”

The earth-shattering grin that Kara sends her way is enough to make Lena think that maybe, just maybe, Kara's right, and she is worthy of the love she has to offer. As if in confirmation, Kara places a gentle kiss on a forehead with a, “Go to sleep. I'll still be here in the morning.” She falls asleep that night wrapped in the arms of the woman she loves. It's the most restful night's sleep she's had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are always welcome.  
> I have another, longer Supercorp fic in the works, but I don't know if it will be posted anytime soon.  
> This is my first time posting a fic in years, and my first Supercorp fic, but I couldn't let it sit in my drafts any longer.
> 
> If anyone wants to send a prompt, you can find me at equus-swift on Tumblr (I can't promise I'll write it in a timely manner though)


End file.
